


Fireworks

by gongji



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kaz is shameless, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongji/pseuds/gongji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MSF has a New Years party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a bit too much champagne this New Year's Eve and then found this written on my phone. Apparently even my drunk self can't escape my overwhelming desire to pretend everything in this series is happy Peace Walker was a happy time right nobody died everything was cool it's all gonna be okay
> 
> All I did was take out the typos, so excuse the overall quality here.

It was an hour until midnight and the men of MSF were roaring drunk.

It had been Kaz’s idea, of course, – “Let’s throw a New Year’s party! We can set up some food, some booze, I think we have some old tapes lying around, we could play some music! It’ll be fun, Boss, what do you say? Come on, please? We have the money to spare, I promise.”

So Snake had agreed, because if he hadn’t, Kaz would have probably sulked all throughout New Year’s day. And now, December 31st at 23:05, Kaz was guzzling down two bottles of wine at the same time as the men around him chanted their over-enthusiastic encouragement.

Admittedly, it was a little impressive.

“Miller I think you’ve had enough to drink,” Kaz has both arms around Amanda and Cécile; it started off as an attempt at getting them to drink with him, but almost immediately after swinging his arms around their shoulders he loses his balance and his knees give out, and they have to hold him up instead. He waves a half-empty wine bottle in his free hand, throws head back and laughs.

“No way, there’s still so much left, so much we gotta finish,” his words slur together and his breath reeks of wine. Cécile is rolling her eyes, but she thinks the sight is, at the very least, humorous(ly pathetic).

“Monsieur Miller has had enough.” She tugs on his shirt, and he turns to look at her with a smile that, if he weren’t so drunk, would have been sly and devilish, but instead just comes off as a poor drunken effort. Cécile doesn’t return the smile.

“C’mon Cécile, come drink with me.” Kaz lets go of Amanda and uses that arm to sneak his hand to rest on Cécile’s hip. She slaps it away. “Just one?”

“ _Non_ , not a single sip.” Her tone is firm, but her lips still curve upwards playfully. “I know what you are after, you think you’re being so sneaky, but I can see this sad effort a mile away. I have seen enough of your kind at home in Paris, _coureur de jupons._ ”

“I’m a what?” Kaz lifts his head, he didn’t really hear what Cécile was saying in favor of forced concentration, in an effort to stand up straight and not seem like he was as drunk as he was.

“ _Mujeriego_ ,” Amanda lightly punches him in the shoulder. “Come on, Miller, or we’ll lock you in your room for the rest of the night like a misbehaving dog.”

Kaz makes a low humming sound, and then sticks his face in real close to Cécile’s. “Please Cécile…just one?”

“One what? Are you still talking about a drink, or…?” Cécile lifts a finger and taps his lips. She feels the smile against her fingertips. “Are you talking about something else, perhaps?”

“Whatever you want,” Kaz whispers against her finger. “Whatever you want…”

Cécile shifts closer to him, pressing her body against his, caresses his cheeks with her hand, “I want, Monsieur Miller,” her words are soft in his ear. He swallows. “to listen to Amanda and stop drinking, you complete oaf!” She yells, painfully, in his ear. He winces and backs off, letting go of her and stumbling back. Amanda yanks the wine bottle from his hand.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry!” Kaz covers his ear with one hand. “I’ll stop, okay? If that makes the pretty girl happy.”

Amanda tsks and shakes her head. “No tact.” She takes a quick swig from the bottle and then grimaces the very second the bitter liquid touches her tongue. “This is awful.”

“Yeah? Drink enough of it and eventually you stop tasting it.” Kaz is swaying – Operation “Don’t let the ladies know how drunk I am” has ended in a resounding failure.

Cécile sighs, along the lines of “What an idiot,” and Amanda nudges her gently to point her attention off to the side, where in the solitary corner of the base, Snake stands by himself away from the festivities, shaking his head at his drunk XO who had now wandered off to see what the men were doing. Cécile and Amanda exchange glances and laugh.

Kaz had weaseled his way through the crowd to where a large group of soldiers were having a dance-off, where he slides into the center of the circle to “Show you how it’s done!” and show off his dance moves, which involve a mad flailing of limbs as the crowd emits a loud, drunken cheer. Drunk Kaz has no sense of rhythm (though, arguably, sober Kaz may not either) but the men don’t know the difference tonight.

Having enough of his XO’s secondhand embarrassment, Snake turns his attention to where a few men are preparing to setup a small amount of fireworks. He steps away from them to light up a cigar and surveys his surroundings. A party wasn’t what he had in mind for tonight, but the men were having fun, and that’s all that mattered to him. Paz and Strangelove were laughing comfortably with each other, Chico was participating in what looked like an eating contest with a few other soldiers, Amanda and Cécile were drinking with each other (and not with Kaz), the men were happy.

“Hey Boss! Not gonna join the fun?” Kaz is out of breath when he runs over to Snake, with beads of sweat peppering his forehead, but he is smiling. “The music is great, the booze is flowing, even Cécile can’t complain about the wine this time.”

“Not my kind of scene.” Snake replies, taking a fluid drag of his cigar.

Kaz wipes his forehead off. “Do you want a drink? I could grab something for you, what do you want?”

“No thanks, Kaz.”

“There anything you want? Anything I can get you?”

Snake holds the cigar in his lips. “I think so,” He beckons his XO over to him, and then wraps his arms around Kaz’s waist, pulling him close so their hips touch. Kaz immediately reaches around him and tucks his hands neatly into Snake’s back pockets with a smile. Snake exhales, puffing cigar smoke into Kaz’s face.

“Cécile reject you again, huh?”

“Aw, come on Boss, you know it’s not like that.”

“What is it like then, Kaz?”

Kaz strums his fingers inside Snake’s pockets. “Are you jealous?”

Snake makes an acknowledging sound, and Kaz doesn’t expect an answer, so he’s taken by surprise when Snake then response with a serious, “Yes.”

“What, really?” Kaz’s eyes light up. “You’ve never told me this before—”

“You’ve had too much to drink.” Snake removes one hand from Kaz’s waist to take the cigar out from his lips. “Go drink some water, I don’t want you hungover all day tomorrow.”

“I’ll be fine, Boss. As long as I’m here with you.” Kaz is smiling wide. Snake smiles just a bit too. He leans in to close the distance between them, but Kaz pulls his head back. “Boss… I’m not that kind of guy,” he teases, trying to hide the sly expression on his face, but his lips betray him.

Snake holds his position, his breath carries the scent of cigar smoke, but it’s nothing compare to the alcoholic sigh Kaz lets out when he laughs softly. He tilts his head when Snake pulls him closer, and they kiss.

When Snake pulls away, Kaz’s cheeks feel hot. “Usually you wait until midnight to do that.” He teases, again. He leans in for another kiss, just as a soldier yells out from the crowd, “One minute left!”

Kaz takes his hands out of Snake’s pockets and steps back to face the party. “Keep an eye on the clock, we’re going to count down!” He yells, and then turns back to face Snake. “Ready to ring in the new year, Boss?” Together?

Snake takes one last drag of his cigar, and then tosses it. “Yeah. I’m ready.”

When the ten second countdown begins, all of MSF stands up to watch the clock and yell in unison, so loud the ground shakes in their excitement. “Five…four…three…two…one…! Happy New Year!!" The fireworks shoot into the sky right on cue and light up in bright reds and yellows.

Kaz is laughing, having been the loudest voice in the countdown, watching his men cheer and yell and drink and celebrate. Snake grabs Kaz’s hand and tugs him back, Kaz holds his cheeks and kisses him as the colorful fireworks burst around them.

"There's your midnight kiss."

“Happy New Year, Boss.” Kaz says against Snake’s lips.

“Happy New Year, Kaz.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone!


End file.
